Khi yêu thương đủ lớn để rời xa
by WingsTran
Summary: "Anh yêu Tổ chức?"    "Trung thành không có nghĩa là yêu"    "Anh yêu em?"    "Quan tâm ko có nghĩa là yêu"    "Đối với anh, yêu là gì?"    "Là khi anh đủ can đảm...để rời xa em"


**Author**: Wings89  
**Pairing**: GinxShiho

* * *

_"Anh yêu Tổ chức?"_

"Trung thành không có nghĩa là yêu"

"Anh yêu em?"

"Quan tâm ko có nghĩa là yêu"

"Đối với anh, yêu là gì?"

"Là khi anh đủ can đảm...để rời xa em"

...

_Lúc đó, tôi không hiểu những gì anh nói._

Tại sao khi rời xa nhau lại là lúc yêu nhau nhiều nhất?

Đó là câu hỏi mà mãi tận sau này, rất lâu, khi tôi và anh đã là người của hai thế giới, tôi mới hoàn toàn thông suốt được.

Lúc hiểu được, cũng là lúc đã mất anh mãi mãi.

Shiho mở rộng hai bàn tay, những hạt tuyết mịn nhẹ nhàng bám lên làn da trắng, đậu chênh vênh như nhắc nhở cô về một một tình chênh vênh không kém.

Một mối tình nhẹ như tuyết, trong suốt như sương, lạnh lẽo như băng giá nhưng lại thấm nhuần như mưa rơi vào lòng đất.

Tình yêu trong anh đủ lớn để buông tay cô, thả cô về với trời xanh rộng lớn, để đôi cánh chim chưa một lần được tự do kia có thể tìm đến một tổ ấm bình yên.

Tình yêu trong anh đủ lớn để chôn sâu tận đáy lòng, làm chiếc bóng âm thầm trong đêm tối, lặng lẽ dõi theo cô trong làn khói thuốc mong manh đầy phiền muộn.

Tình yêu trong anh đủ lớn để chịu đựng sự căm ghét, oán hận, chịu đựng ánh mắt khinh bỉ và hàng ngàn lời nói tàn nhẫn như tên đâm dao cứa vào trái tim, và anh không một lời oán trách.

Tình yêu trong anh đủ lớn để rời xa cô.

Shiho thở dài, ngước nhìn ánh hoàng hôn đang từ từ lụi tắt phía sau những tòa nhà cao tầng. Ánh sáng màu da cam phảng chiếu qua tầng tầng lớp lớp ô cửa, khiến cô lóa mắt, không phân biệt rõ ràng đích xác điểm hội tụ cuối cùng là ở đâu.

Cũng như anh.

Shiho không phân biệt được- đâu là Gin tàn nhẫn độc ác, con quái vật khát máu hằng đêm vẫn mải miết đeo bám cô trong từng cơn ác mộng?

Hay anh là Gin, cô độc trầm tĩnh, lặng lẽ yêu cô bằng những tấm áo khoác lên bờ vai gầy khi cô gục đầu ngủ quên ở phòng thí nghiệm, là Gin của những ngày âm thầm đặt hộp cơm trưa trước cửa phòng làm việc của cô, để rồi vội vã quay gót trở về với những nhiệm vụ đẫm máu và nước mắt kẻ khác? Là Gin lạnh lùng bắn chết Akemi, hay là Gin dịu dàng dùng thân thể che chắn cho cô trong biển lửa ngày ấy?

"Khi yêu thương đủ lớn để rời xa", Shiho lẩm bẩm nhìn những hạt tuyết đang dần tan chảy dưới nhiệt độ bàn tay mình, "Gin…Vậy khoảng cách nào đủ lớn cho hai đầu nỗi nhớ?"

Một giọt nước mắt lấp lánh chạm trên khóe môi mặn đắng.

**Gin's POV**

_Tôi nhìn thấy em khóc, bơ vơ trong bóng tối, như một chú mèo con lưu lạc giữa trời đêm._

Tôi định giơ tay ra, chạm vào em….Nhưng rồi sững lại.

Đôi tay tôi- vẫn còn vương mùi máu của một kẻ xấu số nào đó.

Tấm áo tôi vẫn còn ám mùi thuốc súng của vụ ám sát vừa qua.

Chạm vào…chỉ để ô uế thêm tâm hồn tinh khiết của em.

Vì thế, tôi chọn cách ẩn mình trong bóng tối, lặng lẽ dõi theo em, đến khi bờ vai kia ngừng run rẩy, tôi mới âm thầm rời khỏi vị trí của mình.

Rít một làn thuốc.

Nghĩ về em.

Thế giới mà tôi đang sống, và em bị buộc phải sống- liệu có thích hợp với một người con gái như em?

Người ấy bảo tôi, đó là số phận của em- cha, mẹ, chị gái em- đều là thành viên Tổ chức. Em- sinh ra đã được mặc định sẽ đi tiếp con đường của họ.

Số phận?

Tôi cười nhạt.

Nếu đó là số phận của em, tự tay tôi sẽ hủy diệt nó.

Cho dù có phải chống lại Chúa trời- kẻ tạo ra số phận, hay chống lại người ấy- kẻ tạo ra…tôi và em.

Phải. Tôi sẽ nghiền nát cái thứ gọi là "số phận", nếu thứ đó ko thể mang lại hạnh phúc cho em.

Bao gồm…cả tôi.

Tất cả-vì-em.

"Khi yêu thương đủ lớn để rời xa", tôi ngắm nhìn bức ảnh em lần cuối trước khi nhẹ nhàng thả nó vào lò lửa đỏ.

Buông tay- chính là để em được hạnh phúc.

Rời xa em- chính là để em được tự do quyết định số phận của mình.

Dẫu rằng điều đó đổi lại, chính là nỗi nhớ em đến quay quắt tận cùng, là hình bóng em mơ hồ dày vò tôi mỗi đêm…nhưng tôi chấp nhận.

Có sao đâu, nếu em được hạnh phúc?

Cô bé có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ mỉm cười dịu dàng với cô bé tóc đen, bên cạnh là một cậu bé đeo kính đội chiếc nón lưỡi trai đang tâng bóng , cùng hai thằng bé khác cười nói tíu tít, đang thả bộ từ cổng trường tiểu học Teitan về phố Beika. Thi thoảng, ánh mắt cô bé liếc qua cậu bé đeo kính với một sự tin tưởng, bao hàm cả dựa dẫm và vương vấn thoáng trìu mến. Ánh mắt ấy thốc mạnh vào nỗi đau đang nhức nhối đến từ một góc khuất trong con hẻm đằng xa, nơi có bóng người cao lớn vẫn trầm mặc trong chiếc áo khoác đen dày cùng chiếc mũ che gần nửa mặt.

Điếu thuốc lập lòe sáng, hắt lên đôi mắt xanh đang mơ hồ nhìn theo bóng dáng nhỏ bé xa dần.  
_  
Em chắc chắn sẽ hạnh phúc, Shiho._

Ném tàn thuốc vào góc tường và không buồn quay lại, cái bóng lặng lẽ bước về phía Porsche màu đen gần đó.

_Vì yêu thương đủ lớn để rời xa._


End file.
